Heave Ho Thomas!
* Michael Brandon * Pierce Brosnan |series=12 |series_no=12.06 |number=294 |released= * 8th September 2008 * 5th November 2008 * 9th November 2008 * 28th April 2009 |previous=Henry Gets it Wrong |next=Toby's Special Surprise}} Heave Ho Thomas! is the sixth episode of the twelfth series. Plot Thomas is called to the docks to meet a new engine, who is reported to be very strong. The new engine, Hank, who has a broad American accent, calls Thomas little, to which the blue tank engine takes offence. So, when Thomas has to do some jobs and show Hank around, Thomas decides to take all the wagons to prove that he is not little, but all he does is crack his cylinder. Thomas then has to ask Hank for help. Hank agrees and the two engines deliver the trucks. They later arrive at Knapford station for Hank's welcome party. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Hank * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Toby * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Blond-haired Boy * The Welsh Bird Watcher * A Schoolgirl * Barrow Football Fan * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer * Big Mickey Locations * Maron * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford * MC BUNN * McColl Farm * Sodor Slate Quarry * The Lumber Mill * Knapford Yards Trivia * Pre-filmed edited footage from Thomas Puts the Brakes On is used. * Hank's theme is an instrumental version of "Hail to the Chief." * The diesel engine from Emily and the Special Coaches is one of Thomas' loads. * The ship's boiler from Edward's Brass Band is seen in the Repair Yard. * In the episode, Henry, Gordon, James, and Percy do not have CGI faces when they are at Knapford, but they do in promotional images. * When Hank arrives at Knapford, his Driver is not in CGI. * This episode marks the first and only appearance of Hank to date. * This episode marks the first appearance of Farmer McColl in CGI. Goofs * The Fat Controller says "You are all here to welcome the new engine," but only Thomas and Percy are there. * When Thomas backs up to the machine trucks, his steam platform is visible. * The narrator refers to Thomas' backhead as his cylinder. * In the shot of Thomas' backhead, he does not have a driver or a fireman. * In a close-up of Thomas' wheels spinning at Farmer McColl's, Thomas has no face and his tracking marker is visible. * When Hank pushes Thomas into Knapford, Henry is wearing one of Gordon's face masks. * When Hank is talking at Knapford, the line behind him leads to bushes. * When Thomas says "Thank you, Hank," the engines' faces are improperly adjusted to the angle of the engines. * When Thomas and Hank arrived at the shunting yards, the coal trucks on the upper level are derailed. * When Hank greets Farmer McColl, Katie can be heard barking but has not been animated to do so. Merchandise * Books - Heave-Ho, Thomas! * My Thomas Story Library - Hank * Magazine Stories - Heave Ho Thomas! (magazine story) In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas and Friends Volume 42 FRA * Thomas and Friends (French DVD) MYS * Thomas and the Billboard and Other Adventures TWN * Come On! Thomas }} es:¡Fuerza, Thomas! pl:Za Ciężko dla Tomka ru:Новый друг Томаса! Category:Series 12 episodes Category:Episodes